mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto (Super Smash Flash 2)
'''Naruto is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprite is based off his Shippūden design. His moveset is from the many types of Jutsu he uses in the anime/manga, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu. He is ranked 5th in the Tier, and has a good moveset due to his amount of combos able to be unleashed, good range, powerful smashes, and a good projectile. But is held back because of his down aerial that could cause S.D., his recovery is actually pretty predictable, and that his charging leaves him vulnerable to attacks.. However, Naruto's moveset is actually what is keeping him in the A tier due to quick attacks, very decent knockback, and ability to deal a serious amount of damage all at once. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left jab. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Left side kick in the opponents mid-section. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Spinning back kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Headbutts while moving forward a bit. 13% *Downward Smash: Split Kick, hitting both sides. Decent knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes forward with a kunai. 8% *Forward Smash: "Sparta Kick". Naruto lunges forward and kicks forward with his foot. Decent knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Overhead kick. Naruto swings his leg over his head in a wide arc. 8% *Upward Smash: Roundhouse Kick. Good knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Good aerial combo starter. *Dash Attack: Slides and kicks the opponent twice, sticking his leg up. Great aerial combo starter. 2% then 7% totaling 9%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick. 8% sweet spot, 4% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Raises his foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him in an axe kick, meteor spiking opponents. 14% Sweetspotted, 7% Sourspotted *Backward Aerial: Swiping back kick. Good knockback. 11% sweet-spotted, 6% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Inverted stomp: Naruto flips completely up-side-down, kicking upwards with his leg. 13% *Downward Aerial: Falling kick. Naruto falls diagonally downwards while using this move. 9% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Swings his arm out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% first hit, 2% all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward followed by three kunai. 12% *Backward Throw: Slams opponent behind him 3% and then throws a Shuriken 9%. 12% total *Upward Throw: A Kage Bunshin runs from behind Naruto and kicks the opponent upward 5%. Another Bunshin then appears knocking them further into the air 5%. 10% total *Downward Throw: Starts out the same as his upward throw but instead of making a second clone (which kicks the opponent upward further just like in his upward throw) 8%, Naruto jumps into the air and punches the opponent back onto the ground 5%. Can follow-up into his Back Aerial. 13% total. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls up and does a spinning hook kick. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the foreground using Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術, "Body Flicker Technique"). *Taunts: **Standard: Uses the Orioke no Jutsu (おいろけの術, "Sexy Technique") blows a kiss and giggles. **Side: Takes out his kunai and slashes out across in front of him. **Down: Summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up. *Revival platform: A large Summoning Scroll with Naruto's name written on it in Japanese. *Win 1: Naruto raises his thumb up and smiles in triumph while saying 「だってばよ!」 (Dattebayo!, which roughly means "Belive it!"). *Win 2: Enters Sage Mode (仙人モード, Sen'nin Mōdo) and folds his arms triumphantly. *Loses: Naruto crosses his arms and looks away in an immature way. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps BlueNaruto.PNG|Blue Naruto GreenNaruto.PNG|Green Naruto PurpleNaruto.PNG|Purple Naruto RedNaruto.PNG|Red Naruto VioletNaruto.PNG|Violet Naruto Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update NarutoD1.gif|Naruto in Hidden Leaf Village. NarutoD2.gif|Naruto using Kage Bunshin Summon against in . NarutoD3.gif|Naruto using a falling kick in Hyrule Temple. NarutoD4.gif|Naruto kicking in Hidden Leaf Village. Narutobig.gif|Naruto's first line art in the DOJO!! External links *Naruto's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Naruto's Animation Archive Trivia *Prior to Naruto's inclusion in this game, it was mistakenly believed that Naruto's side special move was to be the Fūton: Rasenshuriken and his down special move to be the Rasengan Smash, in which Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the ground. This became Naruto's down smash in version 0.5 alpha of the SSF2 Demo but was removed in subsequent versions for unknown reasons. Rasenshuriken eventually replaced the Ōdama Rasengan as the full-powered variant of his standard special in version 0.8. *Naruto is one of the 2 characters to have his availability status changed (he was first an unlockable character) the other being Lloyd. Category:Starter Characters Category:Naruto universe Category:SSF2 Characters